


Squares are taking over (One Shots)

by Summer_Kitten



Series: Squares are Heere [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I have no idea, Jealous!Squip, Jeremy is an awkward child, M/M, Michael helps, More tags to be added, Squip is actually nice, but not really, more characters will be added, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Kitten/pseuds/Summer_Kitten
Summary: One Shots of Squip, Jeremy, and the rest of the Squip Squad.It’s shipping so please be warned!!!





	Squares are taking over (One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizophrenicChameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/gifts).



> ~~~  
> Squip had no idea how this happened, Jeremy had dragged him to the mall and now they were eating badly made pretzels from a rip-off stand. But now some guy had to come up and start flirting with his Jeremy.   
> Or  
> Squip protects Jeremy from an asshole and accidentally says something during the process.  
> ~~~

Squip honestly had no Idea how this actually happened, all he knew was that he woke up and the first thing Jeremy did was excitedly ask him to go to the mall to meet up with the “Squip Squad” so he went, and everything was fine. But now, everything was not fine.

“Jeremy do we have to get food here? Can’t we just go home.” Squip whined, standing next to Jeremy in a line to get Pretzels because, according to Jeremy, it’s tradition to get pretzels at a mall.

“Yes, we have to get food here.” Jeremy replied, sounding slightly annoyed at Squip’s impatience. The line seemed to take forever, but eventually they made it to the stand. 

Jeremy ordered himself a pretzel-dog, and got Squip small cinnamon pretzel-bits.

“Hey, do you want anything to drink?” Jeremy asked after getting a cup of pink-lemonade, Squip shook his head no and just took the cup of cinnamon pretzels out of Jeremy’s hand. They looked around for a place to sit and found a table meant for two people near the wall. 

“Try the pretzels,” Jeremy said excitedly, his eyes lighting up as Squip actually considered taking a bite of what looked to him like a plastic pellet, but he'd do anything to make Jeremy happy. So he just plopped one in his mouth and chewed. 

Surprisingly enough, it actually tasted good! He reached for another one, and Jeremy took that as a small victory of making Squip like different types of food. 

“So, when are we supposed to meet everyone else?” Squip asked, now holding the cut of Pretzel-bitz and eating them while trying really hard not to spill the cinnamon on himself.

“Uhhh, they said they'll be here around 5:30,” replied Jeremy, finally taking a bite of his food and taking a sip of the lemonade with it. Currently it was 5pm, so they had a half-hour to do whatever until someone called Jeremy to tell him where they were. 

As they continued eating and Squip asking questions about how malls worked and “why do they have so many stores Jeremy” some guy with dark hair that looked fairly young, started approaching them and immediately Squip felt uneasy towards him. 

When he finally got to the table, Squip really wanted to electrocute the man for doing what he did next.

“Hey, do you have sunburn? Or are you always this hot.”

He just flirted with Jeremy. And the poor boy didn't expect that and just turned bright red as started stuttering.

“I-I Um,” He started, but words weren't forming at all. Squip took this as his cue to approach the guy.

“He seems very uncomfortable, I'd appreciate if you would leave him alone please,” he growled, trying to seem polite so he wouldn't ruin the day for Jeremy in any way. There was an unspoken threat in his words though, but the man didn't seem deterred in any way.

“What are you, his boyfriend?” The man sneered, and turned to look back at Jeremy with a smile. Squip didn't like that at all, and poor Jeremy kept darting his eyes around looking for a way out of the situation. 

“Actually, yes I am,” He replied with, not even thinking of the consequences that could come from him saying that to someone who he didn’t even know. The man just glared at Squip, but he just glared back, he was not about to back down with Jeremy’s safety and comfort on the line. Finally the guy gave up, and walked away from the table.

Squip turned around to look at Jeremy, and what he just said registered in his brain. Jeremy’s face had turned a bright red when he looked at him, and Jeremy looked away. It was now 5:25pm and everyone had to go meet up in five minutes.

“Jeremy I’m sorry if...“ Squip started saying, but Jeremy cut him off, shaking his head and smiling. “No it’s alright, I’m not uncomfortable. Thank you for getting him to leave.” 

They both stood up, with cinnamon falling down from Squip’s coat, he tried so hard not to get it on himself too. As they walked to the garbage bins, Jeremy’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Michael, he says he’s here with Brooke and Chloe already and they want to meet up near the children’s play area,” Jeremy said, while reading the text, “Let’s go?” He asked.

Squip nodded and after they threw away the empty food containers, Jeremy grabbed his hand and started walking towards where they were all supposed to meet, without saying anything.

Squip smiled and closed his fingers a little tighter around Jeremy’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh I don’t even remember what I tried to do while writing this, I just finished it and wanted to post it, hope y’all enjoyed it. Critisicm at my writing is always welcome.
> 
> Also if you have ideas, please feel free to ask me to write something!


End file.
